do_not_feed_the_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest: Conversations
Forest: Conversations Note: This page is full of spoilers. Overview This page lists all conversations relevant to the Forest cage. ChatMeGo chat 1 * Hello Fork A (On to Fork B) (On to Fork D) (chat ends) Fork B * Oh, Holy Charles... Let me explain. The mission of this association is to apply the concept of "survival of the fittest." We're at war with all other species! And so far, we're winning. The rifle is an evolutionary advantage. ... Our other missions are smoking cigars and drinking fine cognac. But we do that for pleasure. Darwin has nothing to do with it. (On to Fork C) * Write this down, kid: you'll need to fill out 15 forms, get a recommendation from 12 other members, send us a notarized copy of your firearms license, and enclose photos of ALL your hunting trophies. These must include, at least, 7 endangered or already extinct species. As you can see, we're a very selective association. We don't let just anyone join! * Hmm, I'm going to think it over. * Very well, young friend. Think it over, think it over. (Back to Fork B) (Back to Fork A) Fork C * Why, of course! In fact, Darwin was a charlatan in many respects. Saying that Adam and Eve never existed... Hohoho And that we are descended from monkeys... Hahahaha But, otherwise, the man was a visionary. Life is a battle! Humans against deer, rich against poor, whites against blacks. And best of all, we Oh, WE We, THE FITTEST, we always win. (Back to Fork B) (Back to Fork B) Fork D (Back to Fork A) * Here, watch this video. * Let's have a look at it ... ... Oh, Holy Charles. Is this some kind of joke, kid? You can't see any in this video! Do us a favor and stop wasting our time. (Back to Fork A) * Here, watch this video. * Let's have a look at it ... ... Oh, Holy Charles. They are ! There are still some left! Let's light up a cigar and break out the good cognac! The boys and I will go to Barret County. If that herd shows up again tonight, our shotguns will be waiting for them. And then we'll share our joy with you! We'll definitely share it! I'll talk to you tomorrow, dear natural selection enthusiast. (goes offline) ChatMeGo chat 2 * Hello, natural selection enthusiast! I told you I'd be back in touch. Our trip to Barret County was successful. Oh, Holy Charles! Those beautiful trihorn deer... It turned out to be a delightfully Darwinian night. * Did you say "Darwinian night"? * Yes! You see, on one side, those magnificent horned animals. On the other, 12 human beings armed with telescopic rifles. It was an epic battle for survival. Natural selection at its purest! Too bad we don't really like venison and had to throw all the meat away. A good cognac and a cigar is more our speed. However, we've got their heads safely stashed away. ... So, thank you very much for your help. You're going to be receiving a little something special as a token of our gratitude. Take care of yourself and talk to you soon, esteemed fan of survival of the fittest. (goes offline) Category:Conversations